Another problem at the Art Club
by ArrowBee
Summary: A lot is already happening at Tsukumori Middle School's art club. But what will happen when another problem comes on the way? Has Mizuki really lost Subaru to Maria or was it just a misunderstanding? [A three-shot!] - rated T to be safe.
1. Misconception

**Kono Bijutsubu ni wa Mondai ga Aru!**

Yay! Cus I love this manga I have decided to write a two-shot! It's still ongoing but I decided to get ahead of myself and write something cute [hopefully it is] between Uchimaki-kun and Usami-san! There's only one fic out there so I'm gonna add another one! :D

 **Disclaimer:** Credits to Imigi Muru. I don't own Konobi.

* * *

 **Another problem at the Art Club**

* * *

 _\- Misconception -_

Mizuki stomped her way into the Art club room, canvases by her arm and a bunch of art materials on the other. "Uchimaki-kun!"

She was expecting to see him by his easel, painting another one of his two-dimensional brides, but instead she was greeted by the loud snores of the president.

"President! Where is Uchimaki-kun?!" She shook the sleeping third-year, who was immediately woken from his deep slumber.

"Nonoka, you're so hot- Oh," the drooling president opened his eyes, realising that he was only dreaming and that right in front of him was Usami Mizuki, and not the Nonoka who would constantly haunt his dreams every time he fell asleep.

"Nani?! You old perv! Thinking about Nonoka-senpai that way!"

The male scoffed. "Hmmph. Says the one looking for Uchi-"

She punched his shoulder, albeit lightly. "Shut up! Where is he?!"

He stood up and smirked. "Watching anime with Imari-san, of course."

Sadness and jealousy took over her raging expression; she was drowning with the thought that the boy she liked the most was with someone who he shared a lot of similarities with. "W-With Imari-chan? H-He said t-that we-we'll-"

"Hah! Someone's jealous!"

"I-I am not! He just said that we'd paint together!"

"Hmm. He's probably still in his classroom. It's Tuesday so he might be having classroom duty. I don't know about Imari-san but he's probably there."

"F-Fine! But I am not jealous!"

The incensed girl walked out of the room and ran to class 2-5*. She was about to slide the door open when she heard familiar giggles coming from the room.

"Hmm, that was fun Uchimaki-kun," a voice that she identified as Imari Maria's said.

A very well-known voice laughed. "Yeah! I did not make a mistake asking you to do it with me!"

Mizuki's eyes widened. _'Just what exactly are these people talking about?!'_

Usami Mizuki was by no means a pervert, yet being surrounded by a horde of students who have seen the _outside_ world earlier than they should've had contributed to the destruction of her innocence, and thinking about the worst was certainly something that deemed inevitable.

"Hmm, we should probably go now. She might suspect that we're doing this."

"Why will she even come up with that? Of course she won't know that I asked you to do it with me. But yeah, you're right. It'll be really bad if Usami-san found out."

The short-haired girl who was eavesdropping couldn't bear to listen any longer, and so ran back to where she came from teary-eyed, not realising that she had dropped one of her brushes by their classroom door.

 _'How dare they keep secrets from me?!'_

If only she had stayed a little longer, then everything would've made sense.

* * *

 **Writer-chan's blabbering:** *I don't know if he's in class 2-5 but I think he was from 1-5 before. Haha wait to see what happens next! Hope you liked it. Ja ne!~


	2. Confusion

**Kono Bijutsubu ni wa Mondai ga Aru!**

Hiyo! Hehe sorry for the really late update *cues in nervous laughter*. My parents are out of the country and they banned me from using my tablet :(( Because of that, I couldn't update my fics so today I managed to get my hands on a laptop.

Also, I decided to make it into a three-shot because I didn't feel like cramming everything into this chapter lmao. Anyways, hope you cute bees enjoy this! And thank you **Juliastes** for the tip and **Fangirl2868 (guest)** for the sweet review!

* * *

 **Another problem at the Art Club**

* * *

 _-Confusion-_

Subaru slid the door open and stepped out of the classroom.

He was holding a new painting, making sure that he held it carefully as it was drying up. Well, it was almost dried up.

"Imari-san, let's go now. Usami-san's gonna get mad at me if I'm late again!" The blond whined and was about to break into a fast walk, but stopped himself as he noticed a paintbrush on the ground.

Its handle was dark brown - almost black - and scratched; it seemed as if it had a few bite marks here and there. The bristles however, were soft and finely kept. Subaru narrowed his eyes and found a faded doodle of a little bunny's head on the brush's ferrule with a permanent marker. _'Bunnies. Bunnies seem very familiar. I know that I know someone who loves bunnies. I just have to think and-'_

"Hmm, Uchimaki-kun. Let's go!" Maria's arms were stretched on both sides as she ran, probably impersonating some anime character.

The boy made his way to the club room and saw Maria standing beside the door, hands behind her back and a smile was on her face.

"Can I watch you give it to her?" The strawberry blonde's eyes were shimmering with hope and excitement, her fists clenched.

"Uh, okay. I mean, you did help me at some parts so we should probably give it toge-"

She raised her hand to interrupt. "I just handed you the materials and gave you ideas here and there, so you can tell her that you made it all by yourself."

"Fine, fine." He slid the door open, only to see Mizuki in front of an easel, her back facing them.

The dark-haired girl was painting freshly cut apples. Nothing unusual. But something was clearly off.

She was painting her apples in a dark shade, a shade darker than her usual 'bright red apple' shade, which could have been because of the club running out of 'bright red apple' paint. This could have been the perfect reason for something being 'clearly off': Mizuki's apples were dark today because the buchō had used the money to buy a new pillow and so they didn't have the money to buy the right 'Mizuki apple shade' paint. But then the painting spoke a different message. Her freshly cut apples were bleeding, and not speaking metaphorically. They were bleeding; a blood-like substance was flowing out of an apple seed. Mizuki never painted something like this. What could have happened?

Subaru finally entered the room, hands behind his back as he held the now dry canvas. "Uh, Usami-san, sorry for being late. I had classroom duty and-"

"Told you so", the buchō muttered in his sleep.

The blond shut his eyes, thinking that she would hit him with a canvas for being late, but got no reactions from her. Mizuki was still painting.

Colette emerged from the storage room, and upon seeing Maria peek her head at the door, her eyes glistened, and she grabbed the strawberry blonde and broke into a dash. "Master! I have something to show you!"

"Wait Cole-chan! I want to see Usa-chan-"

There was an awkward silence as the room was left with the sleeping president, a seemingly infuriated Mizuki and a confused Subaru.

Minutes passed and Subaru was just watching Mizuki as she painted her apples, careful with every stroke. He finally decided to close the door, but was suddenly stopped by the buchō. "I'm gonna have some fresh air." The dark haired teenager muttered to himself, "And I think Nono-chan is outside too."

There was an awkward silence as the room was left with a seemingly infuriated Mizuki and an even more confused Subaru. "H-He just went out."

 _No reply._

"Usami-san, do you want to see some of my 2-D brides?"

 _No reply._

"Usami-san, do you want to draw or paint toge-"

The boy was taken aback as she slashed a thick black line across her work, ruining everything beneath it.

A grim reply came. "On our way home, you asked that same question yesterday."

Subaru's eyes widened as he remembered his proposal. _He had asked her the same damned question yesterday!_

"Oh crap, I forgot because I was having classroom-"

"Or maybe you were busy doing _it_ with Imari-san."

 _'Oh shoot. She must've heard me and Imari-san talking! Great, the surprise is ruined. And wait, did she just call her Imari-san? She only calls her Imari-chan.'_

The boy thought for a moment, and realised that the paintbrush that he found must've been hers. Of course it had to be hers! She seemed to be the only girl in the school who had an obsession for bunnies. That only meant that she was-

She spoke without even stopping from her work. "I came to your classroom because the buchō said that you might be there. And you were. But you weren't doing classroom duty. Save all the lies, Uchimaki."

The blond took a step back. She never spoke this way to him. Heck, she never really seemed to finish a sentence without stuttering or hitting him or even both!

"What do you mean? I was doing classroom duty. I was assigned by sensei with Imari-san."

She scoffed and stopped for a moment. The girl then continued to paint.

Subaru kept his painting above one of the cabinets, then took his own easel and set it beside hers, knowing well that she wouldn't talk to him anymore. For a few minutes at least. _But what did he really do?_ He started to draw the outline for his new bride, but realised that he couldn't concentrate at all. He looked to his left, only to see something that he was totally unprepared for.

She was crying.

Usami Mizuki was crying.

Tears were flowing from her puffy eyes. She bit her lower lip until it bled. Her face was red as she tried to sniffle softly, but failed as her emotions got the best of her. The girl stood up and was about to walk away, but then-

"Usami-san, why are you-"

"I hate you Uchimaki! I hate you so much!" The girl pointed an accusatory finger at the confused boy, and ran out of the room.

 _There was an awkward silence as the room was left with a very confused Subaru._

* * *

 **Writer-chan's blabbering corner:** Okay, that wasn't the best but I didn't know how to keep it going XD I decided to make it a three-shot at the last minute. Tell me what you guys think! Ja ne!~

 **Meanings**

Buchō - president


	3. Reconciliation

**Kono Bijutsubu ni wa Mondai ga Aru!**

Aaaaand here's chapter 3! Hope you guys like it! So glad I finally finished it hehehe. Also, thanks to readers/reviewers! You guys make me so squealy~

* * *

 _-Reconciliation-_

* * *

Mizuki ran to the rooftop and crouched in a corner and cried. And cried and cried and cried.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you Uchimaki!"

She lowered her head between her knees, hating herself even more for saying that she hated the boy whom she liked the most.

"Stupid Mizuki! I hate you!"

The bob-haired bit her cheeks and immediately sucked in a sharp breath before slowly exhaling. Her nose was filled with snot from crying and so she could only breathe through her mouth. Taking some tissues from her breast pocket, she blew her nose rather loudly, and carefully stuffed the used tissues in another tissue before proceeding to tuck it in between her fingers. She was going to dispose of it after she finished her 'session'. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to cross paths with him later. No– scratch that– ever again maybe?

 _'Why does he make me feel this way?'_

Her eyes watered again as she thought of never seeing him again. And him being with Imari Maria. She didn't know which one made her heart throb in pain more. To be with him but not really _with_ him? Or to never see him again?

 _'Screw you for feeling, stupid Mizuki.'_

Well, Maria did share a lot of commonalities with him; they were both otakus after all. Not to mention the fact that the strawberry blonde was literally eye-candy and radiated pheromones wherever she went since the day she joined the school; she had all the boys at their grade at the tip of her fingers and she only talked to that blond. Why would Subaru not be attracted to her?

Mizuki looked down at her grey skirt in hopes of distracting her mind about something else, but then sported a frown as she saw the small hills on her chest. _'And Imari-chan is definitely a busty girl.'_

She didn't notice the figure walking towards her.

"Usami-san."

The girl looked up at the sound of her name, only to see a blur of her smiling reflection staring back at her. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, but her reflection didn't move.

"Wha-"

"I painted this for you. You said that I never really drew you properly whenever I asked you to model for me, so this time, I did."

She felt her blood rushing to her cheeks as she stood up, coming face to face with him, and so brought her arm to her face and nuzzled her nose against it. _Was he there all this time?!_

"Uchimaki-kun, I-I..."

"You don't have to explain anything. I get it if you hate me. I know I'm an ass for doing, uh, I don't know, whatever it was that upset you. And if I came late today. I just didn't remember and I asked Imari-san to help me with this. You know, ideas. But I didn't mean to come late and forget about asking you to paint with me."

Mizuki blushed even harder. She looked away in embarrassment. _'That's what they were talking about?!'_

"Oh. That's why you were late."

"Uh, yeah." He held the painting and moved it closer to her face so that she'd take it, and thankfully, she did.

"Well, uh, t-thank you f-for this. A-And earlier, I-I was just you know..."

"Is that what happens when a girl is on her period?" The boy deadpanned.

"W-WHAT THE HECK? Y-YOU DON'T JUST- AND I'M NOT-"

"Whatever, whatever. I don't care what you 3-D girls go through. Let's just go back." He started walking to the door, but then stopped.

Subaru turned around and reached his hand out for her to take. "Well come on, let's go and paint. I have some 2-D brides in mind."

The girl couldn't help but smile as she took his hand, a shade of pink donning her cheeks.

She looked at the painting of herself as they brisk-walked. She was smiling there, a little bunny clip on her hair. And in the background was a faint figure of Subaru. A bunch of flowers was in his hand.

Mizuki thought she would faint.

* * *

The president, Colette and Maria all watched from a safe distance as everything unfolded in front of them. The president smirked, but his face fell as he remembered how much he wanted to go back and sleep. Or just admire Tachibana-sensei from afar. Or do what he actually wanted to do– to find Nono-chan and maybe, just maybe... ask her to have a little stroll with him?

He blushed as he thought of Nonoka and how she tried to get the sandbox for them when they were little kids.

"If only they were both really aware of each other's feelings..." Maria trailed off to her own world as she imagined the couple as some protagonists from a manga. "They'll be so cool!"

Colette leaned in and whispered in the president's ear. "Bet you wish that was you and Nonoka-senpai, don't you?"

"What? N-No! I was thinking of Tachibana-sensei!"

But they all knew that wasn't the truth.

* * *

 **Writer-chan's blabbering corner:** So that's the end of everything! Hope you guys enjoyed this fic. Don't forget to tell me all about it in the reviews okay? Love you bees~ Until next time... Ja ne!~


End file.
